


Soft Kitty

by frickle_frackle



Series: The One With The Cat [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frickle_frackle/pseuds/frickle_frackle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a cat.</p><p>That's it, that's the whole fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> I need to stop being inspired at 3am, I don't sleep enough as it is. Inspired by how my legs are covered in tiny cuts from the tiny claws of the devil cat known as Tony (because he has a black face with a white moustache and a black goatee) and nicknamed Velcro (because he climbs up and/or sticks to anything he can get his very extremely sharp claws into, including my legs). Also inspired by how I didn't wake up until 7pm and I've had several cups of coffee today, so I'm not sleeping for a while yet.
> 
> Autocorrect is my beta.
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters (no matter how OOC I make them) do not belong to me, they belong to their respective owners. I make no profit from this, it is merely a product of boredom and/or lack of sleep.
> 
> Quick reminder that I suck at everything, so don't expect anything spectacular from this

"What the hell is that thing doing in your room?"

Stiles stared at Derek with a mixture of 'oh my god what the hell you can't just wander into my room whenever you please I could've been naked' and 'how dare you say such horrid things about my pet' for a few seconds before responding with, "He's a cat, he goes where he wants and I just feed him because I want a decent life when cats eventually take over the world and kill off all the dog-lovers."

It was Derek's turn to stare at Stiles, this time in wonder of how he ever managed to convince anyone that he was vaguely normal, then in reluctant fondness for the extraordinarily random 17 year-old he just happened to pick up on this weird journey that he never intended to start on in the first place.

The thing that was currently perched on Stiles' chest, right near his chin and, judging by the abandoned economics textbook lying on the bed next to him, blocking his line of sight, chose that moment to wake up and begin hissing at Derek, trying and failing to look and sound intimidating. Derek growled right back at it.

"Oh my god, you're like children fighting over a toy. Sourwolf, shut up, Derek, also shut up." Derek shut up.

Then he replayed that last sentence in his head.

"Wait, you named it 'Sourwolf'?"

"Well, what else was I supposed to name a grumpy cat that managed to draw blood within half an hour of knowing me?" Derek paused, he made a very good argument.

"Whatever, just please shower or something before you come for training tomorrow? This entire place smells of cat, it's gross."

Stiles opened his mouth to reply, but Derek simply ducked out of the window with more grace than Stiles could manage while walking across a flat, fairly smooth surface.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more in this series, mainly because the cat that gave me the idea in the first place is an endless font of both inspiration and pain.
> 
> *Salutes* I'll be back.
> 
> ~HappyEmoness


End file.
